narutonanowofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Strona testowa
Kyasupā Uchiha - jōnin z Konohagakure. Członek klanu Uchiha i klanu Kotyn, traktowany za najpotężniejszego członka tych klanów. Jest medycznym ninja. Wygląd Kyasupā jest wysokim ciemnym blondynem o błękitnych oczach. Jest dobrze zbudowany, włosy dorastają mu do szyi. Ubiera się w czarne kimono ze znakiem klanu na plecach, kamizelkę Jonina, na czole nosi bordowy ochraniacz Konohy. Osobowość Kyasupā jest miły, przyjazny i odważny. Często musiał pogodzić się ze stratą najbliższych, jest ciągle narażony na niebezpieczeństwo z powodu "Ognistego Znaku" i jego umiejętności. Zrobiłby wszystko dla swoich przyjaciół. Umiejętności Ninjutsu Jego głównym atutem są techniki ognia, lecz używa również elementu błyskawicy lub elementu wody. Jako jeden z nielicznych może modyfikować chakrę i mieszać różne techniki tworząc zupełnie nowe. Od swojego przyjaciela- Hyubata uczy go Rasengana, a następnie dodaje do niego element ognia, jego mistrz doskonali jego techniki błyskawicy, a Juria pokazała mu ninjutsu wody. Genjutsu Jako użytkownik Kalejdoskopowego Sharingana potrafi stworzyć inną rzeczywistość, jest w tym bardzo dobry i żeby z jego iluzji się wydostać trzeba nie lada umiejętności. Taijutsu Rzadko go używa, ale jest bardzo szybki i silny. Od momentu gdy posiadł Byakugana, a jego Sharingan się thumb|Byaku Mangekyō Sharinganzmienił, używa Jūken, czyli taijutsu klanu Hyūga. Kenjutsu By je wykonać używa ostrza klanowego, jego umiejętności są bardzo imponujące, a walka z nim w tej dziedzinie jest kompletnie bezsensowna. Dōjutsu Jego techniki oczne są bardzo potężne, od kiedy posiadł Byaku Mangekyō Sharingan(pol. Biały Kalejdoskopowy Sharingan) stał się jeszcze potężniejszy. Jego prawe oko tworzy czarne płomienie Amaterasu, zaś lewe używa Tsukuyomi, razem tworząc Susanoo. Susanoo u Kyasupy wygląda jak wielki indiański szaman z włócznią, toporkiem, lustrzaną tarczą i naszyjnikiem z wizerunkiem Mangekyou Kyasupy. Przeszłośc Dzieciństwo Kyasupā urodził się w Konohagakure i tam spędził większość życia. Jego dzieciństwo jest owiane tajemnicą, bo on nigdy o niej nie mówi. Wiadomo, że podczas masakry zaginął jego brat, ale reszta rodziny przeżyła. Podczas jednego z treningów z ojcem aktywował swojego Sharingana. Akademia Kyasupā chodził do tej samej klasy co Naruto, skończył naukę z najlepszym wynikiem, ciągle rywalizując z kuzynem- Sasuke Uchihą. Część I Drużyna Lena Gdy kończy akademię dołącza do drużyny Lena Ta'na, wraz z Mashim Senju i Baritsuną Kageno. Przebywa w niej dość krótko, wykonuje parę misji, jako jedyny z drużyny zdaje Egzamin na Chūnina, pokonując kuzyna Firippa Uchihę. Podczas misji w Amegakure zostają zaatakowani przez potężnego jōnina. Cała drużyna walczy dzielnie jednak wróg zabija Baritsune przebijając ją na wylot kryształową włócznią, sensei osłabia przeciwnika blokując jego element kryształu swoimi pieczętującymi technikami. Po kolejnym ataku złowrogi shinobi zabija Lena miażdżąc go głazem. Kyasupā aktywuje drugi poziom Sharingana i z pomocą Mashima zabijają wroga. Drużyna Kakashiego Gdy wraca do wioski dowiaduje się, że Sasuke odszedł i drużyna Kakashiego Hatake potrzebuje zastępcy, gdyż bardzo przypominał kuzyna dołącza do nich i nawiązuje przyjaźń z Naruto Uzumakim i Sakurą Haruno. Często spóźnia się na spotkania przez to, że odwiedza grób Hyubata i Lena.thumb|Mangekyō Sharingan Kyasupy Śmierc Rodziców Gdy jego ojciec zostaje zabity przez zabójcę Darkeshiego, wraz z matką i siostrą ruszają do świątyni ciemności, gdzie młody Uchiha stacza pojedynek z wrogim shinobi, ostatni cios blokuje matka, która mówi, że miała sprawić by jej syn stał się silniejszy. Rozwścieczony chłopak wyjmuję rękę z ciała matki i zabija zabójcę, który okazuje się jego ojcem, ale przed śmiercią rodzice oddali mu symbol Ognia. Po wszystkim Kyasupā aktywuje swój Mangekyō Sharingan. Polowanie na Nikona Gdy dowiaduje się, że odnaleziono zabójcę jego brata, Kyasupā rusza w pościg wraz z resztą drużyny i Firippem. Po długich poszukiwaniach odnajduje czternastoletniego Nikona Senju i stacza z nim pojedynek. Chłopak poważnie rani Naruto, Sakurę, Kakashiego i Firippa, przez co Kyasupa musi walczyć sam. Młody Senju zaczyna go atakować technikami Mokuton, jednak młody Uchiha jest silny ze swoim nowym Sharinganem. Uwalnia resztę chakry i łączy Chidori z płomieniami Amaterasu tworząc AmateDori. Pokonuje chłopaka, który wyjawia mu, że nie ma nic wspólnego ze śmiercią jego brata. Zabójca z Kirigakure okazuje się przyjacielem Kyasupy Mashimem, który dołączył do oddziału ANBU z Konohagakure. Część II Od samego początku serii Kyasupā staje się jōninem i wraz z Nikonem dowodzą drużyną 13, w której skład wchodzą: Agunesu Uchiha, Adasu Nara i Ling Dengar. Zdajesz lub nie Jako sensei, Kyasupā robi drużynie test, w którym ich celem są zwoje.thumb|Kyasupa jako członek Brzasku Były trzy zwoje, z czego jeden był kluczem do skrzynki. Drużyna musiała zdobyć zwoje od niego i Nikona. Do dyspozycji mieli swoje umiejętności i jakąkolwiek broń. W dwie godziny musieli zdobyć każdy po zwoju. Rozpoczęła się bitwa, Agunesu zaprezentowała swoje umiejętności Raiton i Katon, Adasu swoje Kagemane no jutsu , a Ling swoje techniki Suiton. Zdobyli tylko dwa zwoje, Agunesu i Ling po jednym. Agunesu wpadła w pułapkę ze zwoju, która unieruchomiła ją i Adasu. Ostatecznie to Ling otworzył pudełko i znalazł tam dwa dzwonki, które miał dac dwóm osobą, które miały zostać w drużynie. Ten, który nie dostanie dzwonka zostanie odesłany do Akademii. Kyasupa kazał Lingowi wybierać, ale ten przypomniał sobie jak Adasu i Agunesu pomogli mu zdobyć ten zwój, więc to im dał dzwonki. Kyasupā oznajmił, że są od teraz drużyną 13 dzięki rozważnej decyzji młodego Dengara. Powrót Naruto Gdy młody Uzumaki wrócił do Konohy, Kyasupā jak najszybciej pobiegł by się z nim przywitać. W ramach tego święta zaprosił Naruto i Sakurę na ramen. Między Kyasupą, a Naruto była silna więź, przyjaźnili się odkąd wstąpił w zamian za Sasuke. Ich świętowanie przerywa Shizune, która karze mu i Sakurze udać się do biura Tsunade. Piąta rozpoczyna ich trening medyczny, w którym to muszą pokazać swoje medyczne ninjutsu. Sakura i Kyasupā bardzo się ze sobą zżyli, trenowali razem odkąd Naruto wyjechał. Dzień kończy się otrzymaniem pierwszej poważnej misji przez drużynę 13. Misja w Sunagakure Pierwsza misja rangi C w drużynie 13. Ich zadaniem jest rozmowa z obecnym Kazekage na temat ich relacji. Kiedy piątka wędruje przez pustynie spotykają dwóch zamaskowanych ninja, którzy atakują Nikona. Po krótkim starciu, okazuje się, że ci ninja, to tak naprawdę marionetki, a prawdziwi shinobi gdzieś się kryją. Kyasupa i Agunesu łącząc swoje techniki Raiton pokonują marionetki i pojawiają się prawdziwi przeciwnicy. Jest ich piętnastu i po krótkiej walce, Ling pada z wycieńczenia, a ostatni ninja łapie siostrę Kyasupy jako zakładniczkę mówiąc, że jeśli Nikon się podda to oszczędzi jej życie. Kyasupā łapie go w Tsukuyomi i torturuje niemiłosiernie. Ninja umiera, a młody Uchiha zaczyna tracic wzrok. Zatrzymują się w małej jaskini, gdzie zamierzają spędzić noc. Ling dzięki pomocy Kyasupy wraca do dawnej formy, a Adasu opiekuje się ranną Agunesu. Misja zakończyła się nie powodzeniem gdyż Kazekage zostaje porwany przez Akatsuki. Jōnin rozkazuje Nikonowi i reszcie drużyny wracać do wioski, a sam biegnie na pomoc Gaarze. Ratowanie Gaary i Starcie z Deidarą Biegnąc przed siebie dobiega do miejsca, gdzie Kakashi i Naruto walczą z Deidarą. Nukenin używa swojej bomby i nokautuje Uzumakiego i Szarowłosego, więc Kyasupā musi walczyć sam. Uchiha reprezentuje swoje umiejętności Sharingana i kontrolowania chakry odcina kończyny shinobiemu z Iwy. Blondyn nie może jednak zabić przeciwnika, gdyż mdleje po wykorzystaniu resztek chakry. Po wszystkim młody Jonin obudził się w klinice po trzech dniach. Powrót Brata Gdy Kyasupa wychodzi ze szpitala dostaje list od Tsunade, że jego kuzyn Firippu został zamordowany, a jego ciało jest badane przez zespół medyczny. Uchiha jak najszybciej przybiega do sali i zastaje kuzyna martwego i całego poturpowanego. Jakoż, że Firippu posiadał Mangekyou Sharingana, a Kyasupa tracił wzrok, Tsunade zaproponowała mu jego oczy. Blondyn odmawia i rusza w ślad mordercy. Gdy dochodzi do tajemniczej jaskini zauważa swojego brata Kamira. thumb|Kyasupa przed pojedynkiem z KamiremChłopak nie mógł uwierzyc, że jego brat, który podobno zginął podczas masakry klanu nadal żyje. Jednak Kamiru nie ma ochoty na tego typu rozmowy i mówi, że jego niedługo przestanie widziec i oczy Kyasupy są jego nowym światłem. Blondyn odmawia i stacza z bratem pojedynek aktywując swojego Susanoo. Szkielet w bordowej aurze daje Kyasupie przewage, ale wytrenowanie Kamira odbiera mu tą przewagę. Po długim i męczącym pojedynku młody Jonin pokonuje rywala, ale nie chce go dobijac. Starszy Uchiha mówi, że jeśli go nie zabije to do końca życia będzie słaby, jednak to nie przekonuje blondyna. Ostatecznie ciemnowłosy puszcza w chłopaka ogromną fale Amaterasu całkowicie tracąc wzrok. Kyasupa wchłania płomienie i odczuwa efekty uboczne. Zanosi brata do Tsunade i tam pada z wycięczenia. Piąta diagnozując jego wzrok nakazuje mu przyjąc sharingan kuzyna, na co ten się zgadza. Z nowym sharinganem Po tygodniu Kyasupa zaczyna znowu widziec, uzyskał wieczne światło, co było bardzo dziwne, bo Firippu nie był jego bratem, a ich sharingany się połączyły. Z nowymi mocami rusza na kolejną misję ze swoją drużyną. Tym razem mają znaleźc pewną kobietę w Yuki-Gakure. Agunesu zaczęła zazdrościc swojemu bratu uzyskania Eternal Mangekyou Sharingana. Gdy docierają do Yuki zatrzymują się w małej gospodzie, gdzie mają spędzic noc. Od samego początku blondyn nie mógł zasnąc, czuł, że coś wisi w powietrzu. Wychodzi na przeszpiegi zostawiając left|thumb|Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Kyasupydrużynę pod opieką Nikona. Gdy wychodzi z gospody unika pięciu kunaiów rzuconych w niego. Okazuje się, że ci ludzie to wysłannicy kobiety, którą drużyna 13 musi odnaleźc. Po krótkiej rozmowie, shinobi z Yuki zaprowadzają Uchihę do świątyni lodu. Wchodząc tam odrazu spostrzega kobietę siedzącą na ołtarzu i pijącą krew jakiegoś mężczyzny. Na jej rozkaz shinobi łapią Kyasupę i unieruchamiają specjalną pieczęcią. Gdy się budzi dowiaduje się, że ostatnie Amaterasu jakim strzelił w niego Kamiru były nasiąknięte mocą Potwora Meiton. Dziewczyna okazuje się byc władczynią wody, natomiast Kyasupa jest władcą ognia. Władczyni wody opowiada chłopakowi legendę o mocy Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek i że kiedy wchłonął ogień Amaterasu, zapieczętował Potwora w swoim sharinganie. Dziewczyna ma zamiar usunąc jego oczy i zniszczyc pieczęc na jego oczodołach, lecz ten odmawia i próbuje się wydostac. Z opresji ratuje go Agunesu, która stacza pojedynek z władczynią wody. Blondynka uwalnia Kyasupę, który wykonuje Kirin i niszczy świątynie. Kobieta z Yuki ucieka, a drużyna wraca spokojnie do wioski Inwazja Peina i Pierwsza Śmierć Gdy Uchiha dowiedział się o ataku na Konohę, jak najszybciej do niej wrócił. Gdy zauważa Kakashiego walczącego z Painem, jednak nie zdąrza na czas i członek Brzasku zabija Hatake'go. Kyasupa pokazuje swoje nowe techniki i aktywuje drugi poziom Susanno. Pokazując szczyt możliwości zabija 5 ciał, ostatecznie dobijając Tendo. Jednakże ukryty Jigokudo wskrzesza ich wszystkich w chwili gdy blondyn opuścił Susanno. Podczas następnego ataku Kyasupa traci lewo oko, przez co nie może już wykonywać genjutsu za pomocą Kalejdoskopu. Z opresji ratuje go jego przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa Juria Hyuuga, która stacza krótki pojedynek z Tendo. Jednak i to nie wystarczyło, gdy dziewczyna kona z bólu, Uchiha za pomocą Kamui niszczy Ningendo, a za pomocą Amaterasu tworzy bezpieczną przestrzeń dla siebie i Jurji. Gdy zaczyna ją leczyć, ona wzbrania się i każe Kyasupie przeszczepić sobie jej Byakugana. Po krótkiej rozmowie tworzy klona i wszczepia sobie Byakugana w miejsce lewego sharingana. Gdy płomienie opadają, Uchiha wraca do walki zabijając kolejne ciała, jednak i te zostają przywrócone do życia. Gdy już ma aktywować styl władcy ognia zauważa Naruto i Ropuchy. Razem stacząją pojedynek z Pain'em, ale za pomocą Byakugana Kyasupa dostrzega przepływ Chakry i podąrza za nim na rozkaz Uzumaki'ego. Zostaje niemile przywitany przez Konan, któa atakujego papierowymi shurikenami. Gdy zaczyna rozmowę z Nagato, wyczuwa ogromną chakrę dochodzącą z pola bitwy, przez co wraca i zauważa 6 ogoniastego Kyubiego walczącego z Tendo. Za pomocą Kamui obrania się przed Chibaku Tensei i wywołuje burzę. Gdy Kyasupa zaczyna ładować Kirin, Pain zrzuca na niego kupę głazów przez co Uchiha umiera. Odrodzenie i odejście z wioski Gdy Naruto wygrał z Pain'em, Nagato wskrzesił wszystkich zabitych w tym Kyasupę. Po pon''thumb|Kyasupa ścigany przez Shinobi Yuki (autorstwo The Erosennin)ownym spotkaniu się drużyny 13 wszyscy Konoszanie zauważają dziwny sharingan Uchihy. Gdy wraz z siostrą odnajdują tajny zwój w pracowni ojca zrozumieli, że Kalejdoskop Kyasupy to "Byaku Mangekyou Sharingan" jest drugim co do najpotężniejszych dojutsu na świecie zaraz po "Dora Byaku Mangekyou Sharinganem". By zgłębić umiejętności nowych oczu, Kyasupa wraz z Mashimem postanawiają opuścić wioskę na czas treningu. Po wielu pożegnaniach przyjaciele wyruszają z wioski by trenowac. Ciekawostki *Kyasupa jest pierwszym i na razie jedynym użytkownikiem Byaku Mangekyou Sharingana. *Jest obiektem wielu westchnień, zupełnie jak jego kuzyn Sasuke. *Jego ulubionym jedzeniem są potrawy mięsne i ostre również uwielbia owoce morza. Nie przepada jednak za warzywami. *Jest szczęśliwie zakochany w Anai. *W pierwszej serii Kyasupa chciał walczyć z Sasuke i Mashim. W drugiej dodatkowo jeszcze z Naruto i Madarą. *Jego ulubione słowo to Chūjitsu (Wierność- 忠実). Cytaty *(do Sasuke): "''Jesteś po prostu debilem, skoro chcesz opuścić Konohę" *(do Sakury): "Przyrzekam, że go odnajdę!" *(do Naruto): "Naruto! Cieszę się, że znowu tu jesteś, mam nadzieję, że ostro trenowałeś tak jak ja" *(o Naruto): "Ta moc! Umiejętność rzucanie Rasenshurikenem to coś niesamowitego! Do tego posiada chakrę Dziewięcio-ogoniastego. ''" *(Do Mashima): "''Uspokój się Nikon. Jesteśmy tu po to by przejąć moc Wody, a nie po to by zabić całą wioskę!" *(Do Agunesu, podczas starcia z nią): "To jest zwiastun twej śmierci! Oto jest! Susanno!" *'Juria' "Dziękuję Ci, że zawsze mnie wspierałeś, ale nigdy nie mogłam Ci się odwdzięczyć... Kocham Cię Kyasupa! Zawsze kochałam, proszę weź mój Byakugan i dokończ co zacząłeś" *'Kyasupa' Juria! Nie mogę go przyjąć, wyjdziesz z tego! Proszę Cię patrz na mnie! Nie zamykaj oczu! Zaraz będzie po wszystkim''"'' *(Do Itachiego o Sasuke): "'' Po co go chronisz?! Nie widzisz, że chce zniszczyć Konohę? Jest parszywym dupkiem, z przerośniętym ego... Jeśli będę musiał zabiję go''" *(Do Anai): Cieszę się, że mogłem być przy Tobie, jesteś taka piękna i wspaniała! Wiedz, chociaż teraz mimo, że tego nie przeżyjemy, że ja również Cię Kocham!"